


Black Acres

by SupernaturallyAttracted (orphan_account)



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SupernaturallyAttracted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 8x22; Because Barney didn't get one thing he had on his list - and Robin was more than eager to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Acres

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Episode tag for 8x22. Because I don't think Barney really got the striptease he had wanted. Enjoy.
> 
> (Oh, yeah, this is also dedicated to Lilli. Don't even ask, okay.)

"You know, that was pretty risky what you did today – just imagine I wouldn't be half as awesome as I actually am. I'd be mad at you, for sure." The blond American said once the apartment was empty save for him and his soon-to-be wife. Even though he actually expected no answer, he was still surprised at the lack of response; not even the small chuckle he had originally anticipated. Well, best to keep rambling until you got an answer, then. "Not that I am mad, or something, because that was all pretty fun – er, well, in the end it was. You know, after I stopped thinking that they cut off Marshall's hand."

He paused a little. Yeah, that really hadn't been too funny. "Okay, so I might have been a little freaked out by that, mainly because, damn, did you see the bitch fight Marshall and Ted were having about which one of them would get to die? Geez, these girls."

Still, no reaction. Barney frowned before he added, "But, anyways, that was pretty awesome of you, thinking all of this up. So, maybe you could react or something? … Robin?"

"Robin, where are you, anyway?" Barney just sighed, deciding to go and look for his fiancée. He placed his half finished brandy glass on his coffee table before continuing his little speech, hoping to trigger some kind of reaction – seriously though, where the hell was Robin? "And thanks, you know, for doing everything on that list; I mean, these were the most unexpected ways, but still…"

Barney couldn't spot her in the kitchen or living room; so he guessed it was either bathroom or bed room – since these rooms were directly connected he knew which direction to head. He was denititely sure to have seen her head that direction after their friends left, anyways.

The young male finally entered his bed room, once again looking for a certain Canadian. And, just like before, he couldn't find her, period. He tried to call out for her but found himself unable to even stutter another syllable before an almost inaudible and hoarse 'Robin…' escaped his lips.

There she was, softly closing the door of his walk-in closet before she sensually turned around, mischivious eyes meeting his, red lips stretching into a cat-like grin.

Now, that's unexpected and risky, but oh; how Barney liked that side of Robin. However, he was still wondering why. He was aware that sometimes it wasn't important to know, but he knew that this one did, in fact, have a back story and he felt like he should know; as if he had missed something out along the way. Still, no proper sentence would leave his mouth, mind still too occupied to actually work.

Robin saw the question in his eyes, so as she purposefully stalked closer towards him, she just sent him a wink and said, "You wanted a striptease, but you didn't see anyone undressing tonight. I just figured this was still missing concerning your list."

This was actually the first time he could tore his eyes from her lips – but they just looked way too good with that blood red lipstick on – and his eyes widened considerably. She wasn't just going to do her stripping with regular clothes. No, she had actually borrowed that short, dubious and absolutely damn sexy police officer outift from Quinn.

And hell, did she look smokin' in it.

"So, how about you just sit back –" She pushed him onto the large bed, standing right in front of him, one hand already loosening her first button. "And enjoy the show, Mister Stinson? You are the bachelor, are you not?"

He was about to do something, anything, to realease himself from that state of having everything he wanted in front of him but not being allowed to react. He wanted to begin undressing himself, wanted to join in somehow, like he usually did. But of course, Robin would have none of it.

"My, my. Mister Stinson, you are not supposed to undress for me, I am supposed to undress for you. That's how it works. All you're allowed to do is watch and enjoy." She then winked saucily, her smirk hinting so much yet nothing at all. "Behave well, and you might get to do more than watch, though."

Barney just chuckled, leaning back as advised. With a low groan and hungry eyes, he whispered, "Oh, the things you do to me, you wicked woman."


End file.
